Small Town Sweethearts
by pairofdox
Summary: Cliff moves to Mineral Town and he has made quite the impression on Ann...and Gray.  Who will win his heart?
1. Sunday, Spring 1 – Gray

**Small Town Sweethearts**  
By pairofdox

**Brief Notes:**  
I have about half of this story written. I wasn't going to start uploading chapters until the entire fic was completed but I would really like some feedback. That will help me write a better story. :D

**(Unnecessary)**** Warning:**  
There is a potential same sex couple. If that's not your cup of tea I suggest you find something else to drink.

* * *

_Sunday, Spring 1 – Gray's POV_

"Good morning sleeping beauty!"

"Huh, what?" I made out a dark, wiry figure through the slits in my eyes. Against my better judgment, I opened my eyes all the way to find Ann standing before me. Should have gone back to sleep but it's too late now.

"It warms my heart to see your pretty face in the morning. Now come on, time get up."

I stumbled out of bed and began to dress myself. Everyday it's the same routine: Get up at the crack of dawn, get yelled at all day by Grandpa, contemplate how much I hate my life over dinner, forget how much I hate my life over wine, go to sleep, and repeat.

"So Gray," Ann said, mop-in-hand. "Do you know what's special about today?"

"Other than the fact that I woke up to your heavenly voice?"

"No," she said curtly. "Dad says you're getting a roommate today."

"Oh." I wanted to add _And what makes you think I care?_ But I restrained myself.

"Well, I think it will do me a world of good. I will finally have someone to talk to who is not so gray all the time." I grimaced at the pun. She knows I hate them.

"I'm off to work."

"No you're not." Ann slammed her mop down in front of me. "I got you up early, so you can help me clean this place up. Dad worked hard to get another renter. I will not let your filth scare him away."

Ann can be mellow dramatic sometimes, especially when it comes to cleaning. But, as much as a I hate to admit it, she kind of has a point. Working as a blacksmith makes me really dirty and, while I try to be hygienic, I always bring some of the dirt home with me.

"I will mop the floors. Go throw out that pile of rubbish you keep in the corner."

My heart lurched. "Not my ore collection. How could you be so cruel?"

"Then find a home for it. Come on, stop wasting time."

Ann and I spent the rest of the hour cleaning my room in silence. She flashed me a cheesy smile when we were finished. "We make a great team, don't you think?" I left for Grandpa's shop without saying a word.

* * *

"Gray, you look terrible," Doug said as I returned to the inn. "Long day at work?"

"Yeah, Grandpa works me hard." And so does your daughter.

"Come on boy, sit down." Doug gestured toward a table in front of the bar. "Dinner is just about ready and you will get the chance to meet your new roommate."

I slumped into the creaky chair and braced myself for dinner. All I wanted to do was eat something quick and go to bed. The constant socializing almost made me wish I lived with Grandpa but...never.

"Ann, there you are." Doug called out to his daughter. "Is Cliff coming to dinner?"

She frowned. "Cliff is so shy he can barely say hello. I wish there was a way to cheer him up."

"Dinner will do him some good. Gray, why don't you go introduce yourself and invite him to dine with us?"

As if I had a choice. "Sure."

I found my new roommate on his bed and starring at the ceiling. He was younger and better looking than I anticipated. In fairness, that was not a difficult accomplishment because I expected to be stuck with someone like Gotz or Grandpa.

"Hi, my name is Gray. I'm your roommate."

His eyes flickered over to me for a second and that was it. I decided to try again. "What's your name?"

"Cliff." His voice was barely audible.

I forced a smile. "Well Cliff, you should join us for dinner. Doug is a fantastic cook."

"Yeah, I guess." Cliff made no attempt to move.

"Suit yourself." Why are all my roommates so weird?

"Wait, Gray." I froze with my hand on the doorknob. "Um, I'm nervous but more hungry now since I haven't eaten all day and Doug is supposed to be a good cook." Cliff was really awkward but this was a big improvement from a few moments ago, so whatever.

"Cliff my boy," Doug exclaimed when we got downstairs. "Nice to see that you'll be joining us for dinner."

"Sit here Cliff. I saved this seat for you." Ann patted a wobbly chair next to her. So that's why she was so excited about my new roommate. She definitely has a thing for him. I can't wait to give her crap for it later.

Dinner was boring. As usual, Doug and Ann did most of the talking and I pretended to be interested in their conversation. Cliff was motionless except when he took the occasional bite of his pasta.

"Time to get ready for bed." Ann was the first to excuse herself. "I need to take a bath, so I can cleanse my body of filth." She shot me a sidewards glance.

"At least I don't smell like bleach all the time." It was a lame retort but I was tired and couldn't think of anything better..

"Ann, you really need to watch your manners." Doug shook his head.

"But Dad, Gray and I are only playing. We always do that."

Doug dropped his objection. "Anyway, Ann's right. It's time to hit the hay." With Doug's blessing we were excused from dinner and went off to our respective bedrooms. I was half asleep when I heard a distant voice.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yes Cliff?"

"I...um, I think you look fine." I thought he was done but Cliff kept going. "I mean about Ann's comment. I think it sounded like she was picking on you. But you already...uh...look ok, so don't worry."

Of course she was picking on me you socially inept moron. "I get it. Thanks."

I tossed and turned but could not fall asleep. Cliff's compliment was awkward but it had a funny aftertaste that wouldn't go away. Or was it that pie Karen baked for Doug? I should have known better than to ingest that culinary monstrosity.


	2. Sunday, Spring 22  Ann

**Brief Notes:**

Progress on this story has been a little slower than I intended. I've been busy with REU applications recently and those are SUPER time consuming. Haha, my excuses aside, I'm almost finished writing this story, which means I'll be revising soon. I'm going to start uploading chapters regularly now, so be excited. :D

I apologize for any grammatical errors in this chapter or in others. I do my best to proofread but because I'm so engaged in my writing it's hard to catch everything.**  
**

I forgot to put this disclaimer in the first chapter, so my bad. **I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_Sunday, Spring 22: Ann's POV_

"You're welcome! Enjoy your meal."

I deposited the traveler's money into the cash register and resumed my cleaning duties. Helping Dad run the inn is hard but rewarding. I've learned to take pleasure in small things like the sheen of a freshly mopped floor and making small talk with the customers. Life in Mineral Town can be pretty dull, so you have to find joy in everything you do.

"Excuse me miss." The customer approached me again. "Do you know where I can find napkins?"

"At the end of the bar next to the register," I said cheerfully. I love meeting new people, especially when they're attractive.

That's the other thing about Mineral Town. There aren't any cute boys my age and I doubt the girls are adventurous enough to date me. There's Gray, but I think we make better friends than a couple. He is so much like his grandfather that I almost called him Saibara a few times. Good thing I didn't or I'd have to hear that rant all year.

"What are you doing?"

An accusatory voice awoke me from my daydream. "Cleaning. Yes, Cleaning."

"I didn't know you could mop the floor telepathically. You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime."

"You don't even know how to hold a mop. How am I supposed to teach you my telepathic abilities if you can't do that?"

Gray relented. "Fine. How are you today, Ann?"

"Pretty good. Why are you back from work so early?"

"Grandpa wants me to go mining tonight. I need to grab my hammer and shovel."

"I'll make sure to have your favorite tea ready for you when you get back."

"Don't wait up," he said. "I'll be late."

"I know but somebody in this town ought to be up after 9P.M. You know in the city some _café_ don't close until 12A.M." Gray always had to be a trooper. Couldn't he accept my kindness just this once?

"Nice talking to you Ann but I have to get going."

"Wait," I called out. "I meant to ask you about how Cliff is adjusting."

"That lazy sack of crap?" Gray scowled. "All he does is mope around in Church all day and mope around in my room all night. I'm amazed he can pay his rent."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what else to say. Poor Cliff is so depressed. I tried my best to reach out to him but nothing seems to work. I should ask Doctor for some medicine. Maybe I can spike his tea and drug him into happiness? No, that's not healthy but what can I do?

"Whatever. I'm going. See ya."

Gray took off for his room and I went to go find Dad. It's time for my lunch break but I want to make sure there's nothing left for me to do.

"Hey Dad," I said. "I'm about to go out for lunch. Is there anything you need?"

"Not around here but could you deliver this lunch box to Carter? I'm sorting through bills and won't have time."

I grimaced. "Sure thing. See you in a bit."

Ugh, why did I have to go talk to Carter? I don't hate the man but there is something about him that irks me. I think it's his ability to smooth talk people into doing anything he wants. I bet he's an ex-businessman who became a priest to redeem himself for his corporate sins.

"Cheer up, Ann," I said to myself. "You'll get to see Cliff at the Church and maybe you'll make him laugh this time."

I smiled at the thought. I'm such a sucker for cute guys with problems and Cliff fits that stereotype perfectly.

"Hello Carter!" I said with fake enthusiasm once I got inside the church. "Oh, hi Cliff!"

"Hi Ann," Carter said calmly.

Cliff barely got his greeting out. "...Hello."

"It's unusual for you to come to Church, Ann. Is anything wrong?"

"Didn't you order lunch, Carter? I brought it."

"I totally forgot! I'm sorry."

I focused my attention on Cliff. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...nothing much..."

Oh no, Carter has that look in his eye. "Ann...I'd like to ask something of you." Here we go. What guilt trip is it going to be this time?

"What?"

"It's about Cliff. He's very shy, so it's hard for him to make friends." YES! The Harvest Goddess has answered my prayers.

"Hey...I, wait a second..." Cliff looked perturbed.

"So, will you help him meet new people around town?"

"No problem! That's a favor I would be glad to do!" Finally, Carter cons me into doing something I want to be conned into.

"Great. Thanks for your help Ann."

"I have to get back to work now. Bye Carter! Bye Cliff!"

"...See you Ann, I guess..." Cliff is so cute when he's trying to be brave. Tonight is going to be a great night. I can feel it.


End file.
